Smallville AU
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: Smallville AU, starts off similar Chapter 1 anyway but will diverge heavily as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I don't own Superman, I wish! No profit sought here, just reader enjoyment and feedback.

This story is very similar to, but also very much AU from the TV Smallville, but it will still cover those events. Starts out similar, will diverge more as time goes on. Clark won't be so angsty, and Lana obsessed. I will tackle things a bit differently though. And Jor-El is the caring father figure from Superman/Superman II/Superman Returns.

This story combines elements of Smallville, Superman (1978) and the 80s comics. Also, I'll probably be sticking to the Clark/and allies centric viewpoint, I don't know how much I will be trying to get into Lex's head. Hope you all enjoy, please review.

**Prologue**

**Planet Krypton: Jor-El's Lab**

Jor-El was bustling quickly about his lab, finishing the small ship that would carry his infant son to Earth rescuing him from the imminent destruction of Krypton. He was completing a systems diagnostic on the tiny spacecraft as Lara entered the room, holding their infant son, Kal-El, tightly in her arms.

"Have you finished?" Lara asked, as she came to a standstill before Jor-El's work table.

"Nearly." Jor-El replied, before sighing. "It's the only answer, Lara. If he remains here with us... he will die as surely as we will."

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us."

"He will need that advantage, to survive. Their atmosphere will... will sustain him." Jor-El explained, as he turned to look at his wife and son. He glanced back at the ship, and made a further adjustment to its learning matrix, which would educate his son in Kryptonian culture, science, history and much more on his three year flight to Earth. And then he checked the stasis matrix, which would suspend time for the infant, so that he would not physically age or require food. All systems on the ship were operative; he turned to face his wife. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"He will defy their gravity." Lara whispered softly.

"He will look like one of them." Jor-El continued his explanation.

"He won't BE one of them." Lara countered.

"No." He agreed with a grim smile, "His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

"He'll be odd. Different!" Lara tried to persuade her husband, once again, to pick another destination.

Jor-El continued on, "He'll be fast, virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated. Alone." Lara said quietly to herself, in an almost whimper like voice, giving up.

"He will not be alone." Jor-El said, turning to face Lara once more. He then proceeded to hold up a bluish crystal in the shape of his family crest, taking a long look at it. "He will never be alone." He placed it in a small storage slot in the ship. It glowed brightly for a moment, before dimming and going into a standby mode, waiting for the day his young son would need it.

"It is time..." Jor-El said quietly, turning around to stare at his son, who was still being embraced by Lara.

She nodded slightly, tightening her arms around Kal-El. She walked forward, before bending down and laying the small infant into the bowl shaped chamber. "Goodbye, Kal-El. I love you." She whispered to him, as the straightened up, before returning to her husband's side.

Jor-El moved forward, placing the octagonal shaped key into its slot on the ship. Metal slid from both sides of the frame to seal the ship and make it airtight. "Goodbye, My Son." He said, as the tiny ship launched itself into the sky.

As soon as the pod flew past Krypton's atmosphere, the blue crystal Jor-El placed into the ship flashed again. The learning matrix activated, and Jor-El's voice echoed out of no-where, comforting the little infant as he settled into his long stasis induced slumber.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father… the son. This is all I can send you, Kal-El."

The pre-recorded message would replay at regular intervals in between the learning programs to remind the small boy of his family and home, until the spaceship, and the meteoric remains of the once proud planet Krypton, which followed his small craft, entered earth's atmosphere, heading for their date with destiny.

* * *

**3 Years Later…..December, 1986**

The tiny spaceship was nearing the end of its flight, passing Earth's moon, it would arrive on Earth in approximately one half hour at its current velocity, and scans put its landing site not far from a place called Smallville, Kansas by the natives. Its precious cargo, the last Son of Krypton was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware that his journey was about to end. Around the craft, the rocky remains of Krypton were strung out in a long tail, and while there were not as many as when the craft had started its journey, there were more than enough to provide cover from the surveillance equipment of Earth. The tiny craft simply looked like another meteor. As it approached the planet, it moved away from the other debris in a casual maneuver, re-aligning its trajectory for a smooth entry into the atmosphere. It scanned and removed any evidence of its passage from all of the satellites in the area, leaving no sign of its presence. It entered the atmosphere on the terminal phase of its flight, and transferred all power into the stasis cocoon to protect the tiny infant.

On Earth, in Smallville, Kansas, life was progressing as usual as the inhabitants moved about their daily routines on this snow covered day that seemed much like any other, but the inhabitants had no idea their lives were all about to change forever.

On the Kent farm, Jonathan and Martha were buttoning everything up, covering their vehicles and generally getting the farm ready. The ground was already covered by two inches of snow, it was still snowing, and it was predicted to get much worse.

They were a fairly young couple, both in their mid-thirties, very much in love with each other, but there was a distinct air of sadness around the farm. They had suffered yet another miscarriage at the beginning of the year and they had finally decided to stop trying, it simply wasn't worth the risk to Martha's health.

Jonathon finished feeding the cattle, making sure they had plenty of hay and stepped out of the barn to see his wife Martha had just finished covering the tractor. He walked over to her and took her hands and smiled and they just stood together for a moment. The snow began to pick up and in moments visibility was down to a few feet. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded overhead and both of them looked up to see a fireball pass over the house and they heard the sound of impact as it hit in the field a mile away.

"I think it hit in the back 40!" Jonathon moved quickly, "we need to go check it out, make sure it didn't do any permanent damage."

Martha nodded, and together they moved off into the storm holding hands to keep from getting separated.

Ten minutes later, they found the impact site, and Jonathon moved off to check around it for damage, Martha heard something. Faint, but still audible….it sounded like a crying child! She looked around quickly, searching, and finally saw a something in the crater, she climbed down and there, nested in a blanket was tiny infant, perhaps 2 or 3 months old. She ripped off her coat, and lifted the small child, wrapping his blanket tightly around him, and then covering him with her coat.

"Jonathon!"

Jonathon turned at the sound of Martha's voice, and the urgency of her call spurred him, he ran back around the crater. When he found her, he was stunned. He did not know what he had expected, but it was certainly not to find his wife standing IN the crater with her coat wrapped a baby in a blizzard.

"Martha?"

"He cried out Jonathon, I had to help him. We have to get him inside, or he'll freeze."

He nodded, "What about his parents?"

"I don't think they were from around here."

Jonathon turned and followed her gaze, and saw a small spacecraft sitting down in the crater next to her, still smoking from its entry into Earth's atmosphere. He felt his jaw drop open, and instinctively he looked up. The child was definitely not from around here. He looked down at his wife, and seeing the tender expression on her face as she looked at the infant, he knew that she would not listen to reason.

So be it, he thought, "Martha, let's go, we have to get to the house!"

He went down into the crater and helped her climb out, and together, the three of them made their way quickly back to the farmhouse. Once inside, they un-wrapped the infant, put a diaper on him and carefully rewrapped him in a quilt that Martha had made. They took him up to the nursery that they had been putting off dealing with, and carefully put him down in the cradle there. As Jonathon looked down, he put his hand out and a tiny hand reached up and grabbed his finger in a surprisingly strong grip. At that moment, Jonathon knew he would do anything to protect this little miracle that had literally fallen into their lives.

"What should we call him?" Martha asked in a whisper.

"Clark…… Let's call him Clark." Jonathon whispered back.

"Clark, I like it. Hello, Clark Kent, welcome home. We've been waiting for you a very long time."

They stood together, holding each other, and watched their new son sleep. They had never been so happy, everything was finally right with the world. They knew that they might face unknown issues and complications in the future. But in this moment, they finally had the family they had always so desperately wanted, and that was all that mattered. The next day, Jonathon carefully hid the tiny spacecraft in their storm cellar, away from prying eyes.

As winter wore on, a series of storms tore across Kansas, keeping the Kents isolated on their farm. When the snows finally passed, they introduced their new son to the world, and no one had trouble believing that they had concealed another pregnancy until they were sure, and that Jonathon had delivered the baby. He had plenty of experience in that department.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I don't own Superman, I wish! No profit sought here, just reader enjoyment and feedback.

This story is very similar to the original Smallville pilot, with some minor changes. The overall story will diverge significantly as time goes on. Clark won't be so angsty, and Lana obsessed, and won't be running scared from Jor-El all the time. I will tackle things a bit differently. And Jor-El is the caring father figure from Superman/Superman II/Superman Returns.

The overall story will combine elements of Smallville, Superman (1978) and the 80s comics. Also, I'll probably be sticking to the Clark/and allies centric viewpoint, I don't know how much I will be trying to get into Lex's head. Hope you all enjoy, please review.

**The Kent Farm – 15 Years Later**

"Clark! You haven't done your chores or had breakfast yet! You're going to miss the bus!" Martha shook her head and turned to continue making breakfast.

A moment later, her son appeared out of nowhere next to her and opened the fridge and took out the milk and started drinking from the bottle.

Martha sighed, and grabbed a glass and handed it to her son. "Where did you learn your manners young man?"

Clark gave her a mischievous grin as he took the glass, and responded, "On a farm!"

Martha shook her head and smiled, she couldn't help it. She turned as the door opened and her husband walked in.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead!" He said good naturedly to Clark, walking over to kiss Martha and peek at what she was making for breakfast. "You planning on doing your……"

Clark vanished in a gust a wind and reappeared a moment later.

…chores." Jonathon finished and blinked.

"All finished, Dad. Now, about that permission slip. Tryouts are this afternoon."

"Clark, we talked about that. People could get hurt if you lost control for even a moment."

"But Dad, I won't, I can be careful, I won't hit anyone and I'll only run at regular speeds. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do son, but all it would take is for you to lose your temper for a moment. I'm sorry, but no football, and that's final. You just have to hang in there ok. You promise?"

"I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is get through high school without being a total loser." With that, Clark grabbed his backpack and walked out.

Martha watched him go, and turned to her husband, "We have to trust him sometime Jonathon. He is growing up, and the window of time he'll continue to listen to what we say and follow our advice is getting smaller. He is a teenager, and a super-powered one to boot."

Jonathon frowned, "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him when he gets home."

Clark reached the end of the driveway just as the bus pulled away.

* * *

On the bus, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross had seen Clark reach the end of the driveway just as the bus left. They turned to face forward and Chloe handed Pete a 5-dollar bill.

"I still can't believe you bet against your best friend," she said.

Pete smiled, "It's a fact that if Clark Kent were any slower, he'd be extinct."

* * *

Clark sighed, just perfect he thought. Then he smiled, and looking around carefully to make sure no one would see, he vanished from sight racing toward school at super-speed.

* * *

When the bus got to school, Chloe and Pete got off and were walking up to the school when they noticed Clark sitting on a bench and went over to him.

Chloe frowned, "You missed the bus. How did you beat us here?"

Clark shrugged, "I found a short-cut."

"Through a black hole?"

Pete moved over next to his friend, "You'll have to forgive our intrepid reporter; her weird-ar is on DEFCON 5."

Chloe huffed, "Just because everyone else ignores all the strange happenings in this quiet, leafy little hamlet doesn't mean they aren't happening."

Pete just smiled at her, 'We'd love to join you and the Scooby Gang in the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we have to hand in permission slips before homeroom." He grabbed Clark's arm and started to move on. Clark hesitated and Pete stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"I don't know Pete, I've been having second thoughts."

"Permission slips? Second thoughts, about what? What are you two up to?" Chloe looked back and forth between them.

"Clark and I are going to try out for the football team."

"What is this, some kind of teen suicide pact?" Chloe smirked at them.

"More like self-defense," Pete's voice dropped to a whisper. "We're trying to avoid becoming this years Scarecrow."

"What is that? And why are we whispering?"

Pete looked around, and then pulled Chloe off to the side. "It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game the football players select a freshman. They take him out to Riley Field, strip him down to his boxers and paint a big red S on his chest." Pete explained.

"Then they string him up like a scarecrow," Clark finished.

"That sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe shook her head.

"That's why we're trying out; we figure they won't pick one of their own, "Pete said.

Clark had stopped listening; he had spotted Lana Lang, the most beautiful girl in Smallville, across the way and was staring dreamily at her.

"I'll see you guys in class," he said and wandered off towards Lana.

Pete pulled out the 5-dollar bill he had won from Chloe earlier and said, "I'll give him 10 seconds."

Chloe smirked, "5 seconds."

Pete counted off, "5…4…3…2…1…"

And right on cue, Clark tripped over his own feet and fell, dropping his books all over the place.

Chloe smirked at Pete and took the 5-dollar bill, "It's a fact that Clark Kent can't get within 5 feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak show." She and Pete moved off, she to the Torch, and Pete to turn in his permission slip.

Clark was slowly picking himself up, the only injury he had sustained was to his pride.

"Nietsche." Clark looked up as Lana handed him one of his books, "I didn't know you had a dark side Clark. So, which are you? Man or Superman?"

"I haven't figured it out yet." He looked at the necklace around her neck, this always happened when she wore that necklace, which was most of the time. He turned into a complete parody of himself, unable to speak or walk without humiliating himself and feeling ill.

Lana helped him to gather his books, and just as he had them all together, her boyfriend Whitney Fordman came over.

"Hey Clark, Lana I need to talk to you."

She nodded and got up, "Talk to you later Clark."

Clark stood up, his books balanced precariously in his arms. Whitney bent down and picked up a book, "You forgot one, Clark." He tossed the book and when Clark tried to catch it, he wound up falling down and dropping all his books again. Well, he thought as he watched Lana walk off with Whitney, looked like high school was going to be JUST great. He sighed and started picking up his books again, already feeling better as Lana and her necklace got further away.

* * *

After school, Clark was sitting in the stands to cheer on Pete as he went through tryouts, and daydreaming, wishing he could be part of it.

"Clark!"

He snapped out his reverie as he heard Pete say his name. He surveyed his friend, and felt bad for Pete who looked absolutely ridiculous in his oversized gear.

"How do I look?" Pete asked, trying to keep his helmet from falling over his eyes.

"Like a tackle dummy," Clark stood up to leave, he didn't want to watch his friend get killed by the other players. "I have to run, good luck."

* * *

Clark was standing on the Loeb Bridge, looking down at the water and generally feeling pretty crappy about his life. He didn't notice the truck that drove by and the roll of barbed wire that fell off of it. Nor did he notice the blue Porsche that came racing up the road until he heard the squealing of its brakes as the driver desperately tried to avoid the barbed wire, and the loud pops as its tires blew. Clark turned just as the car hit him, pushing him through the guard rail, they both plunged into the water below.

* * *

Underwater, Clark regained his bearings and swam over to the car, the driver was unconscious. He carefully forced the door open, being careful not to damage it, and pulled the driver out and kicked for the surface. Once he got the man ashore, he began very carefully performing CPR, taking great care not to push too hard, and was rewarded when the man coughed up a large quantity of water and then started breathing. The man peered up at him, plainly confused.

"I could have sworn I hit you," he said gasping for air.

Clark looked at the water, and up at the guard rail, "If you did," he gasped, "I'd be dead."

* * *

The EMTs and emergency crews were on the scene by the time Jonathon Kent arrived to get his son.

"Clark," he yelled racing over to where his son was standing with a blanket wrapped around him. "Are you alright son?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Dad."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" he demanded.

"That would be me."

Jonathon turned toward the voice to see a bald young man standing there holding out his hand.

"Lex Luthor."

Jonathon took off his jacket and wrapped it around his son, ignoring the other man's extended hand.

"Jonathon Kent, this is my son Clark."

Lex dropped his hand and looked at Clark, "Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing," Clark replied.

"That's quite an extraordinary boy you have there Mister Kent. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Jonathon looked at the younger man for a moment and simply said, "Drive slower."

With that, he guided his son up the embankment towards their waiting truck. Lex turned and watched as they lifted his car out of the water, wondering yet again what had happened.

* * *

The next day, when Clark got home, there was a brand new Dodge RAM pick-up sitting in the driveway with a blue ribbon tied across the front. He ran over to his mom.

"Hey mom, who's truck?"

She looked at him, "Yours, a gift from Lex Luthor." She pulled out a card and handed it to him.

Clark opened it and read it aloud, "Clark, Always in your debt. Drive safely. The Maniac in the Porsche." He grinned, "I don't believe it, where are the keys?"

"Your father has them."

Clark frowned and turned into the barn, walking toward the sound of his father running wood through the chipper. As Clark approached, Jonathon turned it off to talk to his son.

"I know how much you want it," He said. 'But you can't keep it."

"Why not? I saved the guy's life!"

Jonathon turned a frown on his son, "So you think you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant," Clark said. "What if you drive the new one and I drive the old one, everyone wins."

"It's not about winning Clark."

"It's not like the Luthors can't afford it, " Clark was starting to get angry.

"Do you know why that is?" Jonathon was also getting angry. "Do you remember Mr Bell? We used to go fishing on his property. What about Mr Guy? He used to send us pumpkins every Halloween. Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal, he sent them flashy gifts," Jonathon brandished and spun the keys to the new truck on his finger. "Once they sold him their property, he had them evicted."

"So you're judging Lex because of what his father did?"

"No Clark, I'm not," he replied. "I just want you to know where the money that paid for that truck came from."

Clark turned away, clearly angry now and began to head for the stairs up to his loft.

"Clark, I know you're angry son, its normal."

"Normal!?" Clark spun around and dropped his pack, he walked over and flipped the switch to turn on the chipper. "What about this, is this normal?" And then he thrust his arm into the chipper.

Jonathon raced over and struggled to remove Clark's arms as the machine groaned and whined in protest. Finally, Clark removed his arm. The shirt was destroyed, but there was not a mark on his arm.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car on the bridge! It hit me at 60 miles an hour Dad! Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal." Clark turned and walked up the stairs into his loft. Jonathon stood there, deep in thought. A moment later, Martha stepped up beside him. She turned and looked into his eyes, and they fought a short, but intense battle of the wills, which he lost. He nodded, and started up the stairs after their son.

* * *

Clark was bitterly disappointed, and more than a little angry. He heard his father coming up the stairs, and sighed. Wonderful he thought, more lectures.

"Clark," Jonathon said. "It's time son."

Clark looked up at his father, "Time for what?"

"Time for you to learn about your origins, and where you come from."

"I'm from Kansas," Clark said in a tone of voice that indicated he wasn't following at all.

Jonathon took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and unwrapped it. Inside, was an octagonal metallic disc with some very unusual symbols on it. He handed it to Clark, and the symbols on it started to glow, and a hum emanated from it. Clark thought he could hear an echoing hum from somewhere nearby. He looked at his father.

'What is it?"

"A key, I think, that will unlock some of the answers you have been looking for son. Follow me." Jonathon turned, and walked down the stairs. Intrigued in spite of himself, Clark followed, the disc still glowing and humming in his hand.

Jonathon led the way out of the barn and toward the storm cellar. He threw open the doors and led Clark inside. Then he stepped over to the back wall and hit a hidden switch that triggered a secret door, the back wall slid away to the side and there was something under tarp hidden inside.

"What is that Dad? And what's with the secret door?" Clark looked down at his hand, the disc was now humming louder. A moment later it jumped out of his hand, and hovered, rotating slowly in the air.

Jonathon removed the tarp, and laying there was what could only be described as a small spacecraft.

"Clark, you remember that we told you your birth was unusual?"

"Yeah, you said it was unlike any other birth you'd seen."

"Well, what I forgot to mention was why. This is how you came into our world son. 15 years ago, in the middle of a blizzard, this ship landed on our property, and we found you inside. You were the answer to our prayers, the miracle baby we had been hoping for." Jonathon stepped aside, and he and Clark both watched as the disc shot toward the small vessel, coming to a stop and hovering above it, it dropped into a slot of the same shape and fused with the hull of the craft which seemed to come alive. It lifted off the ground and started to glow. Jonathon and Clark both covered their eyes. A moment later, the glow dimmed and they both looked. Standing there was a man, who bore a striking resemblance to Clark. A middle aged man of regal bearing, he gazed at them with kind eyes. Then the man began to speak.

"My son, you will not remember me. I am Jor-El. I am your father. By now, you will have reached your fifteenth year as it is measured on Earth, by that reckoning, I will have been dead for many thousands of years. The knowledge that I have, matters physical and historic, I gave to you fully on your voyage to your new home. These are important matters, to be, sure, but still matters of mere fact. There are questions to be asked and now, it is time for you to do so. I cannot promise you all the answers, even on Krypton there was no precise science which provided us with the answers to all our questions. I can only tell you what I myself believe, and what we discover together. So my son… speak."

"Who am I?" Clark asked. It didn't even occur to him to doubt the man's words, he knew instinctively that what he was saying was true.

"Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you were raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You have great powers, not all of which you have as yet discovered."

"Why am I here?" Clark asked.

"Your mother and I sent you to Earth to escape the destruction of our world, due to the restrictions placed on me by the Science Council, your mother and I were not allowed to leave Krypton, but they made no mention of you. So, we built a ship, loaded it with knowledge, and tools and sent you, our only son, and hope for the future to live on Earth." Jor-El paused for a moment, his face filled with sadness. "I have studied the people of Earth from afar. They are flawed, but they are capable of great kindness and compassion." Jor-El moved forward and placed his hands on Clarks shoulders.

"Live as one of them, Kal-El, discover where your strength and power are needed - but always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El. They wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all - their capacity for good - I have sent them you…my only son." With that, Jor-El stepped back and began to fade.

"Wait, please!" Clark ran forward, "there is still so much I don't know!"

"When you are ready, I will re-appear my son, and assist you in finding the answers to your questions." Jor-El faded completely from sight, but Clark heard his voice once more, "Always remember, you are never alone my son. Never."

The ship dimmed and settled on the ground again and the disc reappeared and separated from the ship and flew back into Clark's hand. He looked down at it. Then he looked over at Jonathon Kent, and seeing the look of surprise and awe, knew that his father had only just learned the whole story along with Clark. He walked over and put a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Wow, I always knew you were something special Clark. You were our miracle. But, I had no idea…."

"It's ok Dad, we should go talk to Mom I think. She deserves to know everything too. Then, I need to get my homework done and think some. Then we can talk about what this means. But, don't worry. I'm glad to know who my biological father is, and to have the chance to know him. But, you and Mom are my parents. That won't ever change." Clark smiled and pulled his dad into a hug. Then he stepped back, "Come on, let's go talk to Mom. Race you!"

Later that night, they all sat at the dinner table, mulling over the events of the day. Finally, Clark stood up. "Well, I'm going out for a short walk before bed to clear my head. I'll return the truck to Lex tomorrow Dad. Goodnight."

"Night, Son."

"Night Clark."

"Night Mom, and thanks." And Clark headed out the door.

Martha looked over at Jonathon. They sat in silence for a while. Then she said, "Some day."

"Yeah, not every day you find out that your miracle baby is the last survivor of his race, and meet his biological father. And I am still not sure how that worked, but I think it was some kind of hologram. And Clark seems to be handling this very well."

"Just proves that he is even more special than we thought, that we did a good job raising him, and that we are very lucky to have him in our lives."

* * *

Clark wandered aimlessly, in bursts of superspeed, eventually for no apparent reason, he found himself in the graveyard. It was quiet, so he stopped and stood there, thinking, processing what he had learned, his world had been turned upside down and while he loved the Kents, it was still a lot to process and his mind was racing nonstop and refused to slow down, he had needed some space. He heard a noise and started and then a voice called out.

"Who's there?"

Clark stepped towards the voice and saw Lana standing there, thankfully, she didn't seem to wearing her necklace because he didn't trip over himself as he got closer.

"It's me, Clark," Clark replied stepping out from behind some trees to stand in front of an angel shaped gravestone unintentionally so that it looked as if he had angel wings.

"Clark Kent?" Lana asked. "What are you doing creeping around the woods?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Clark replied, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Clark wait," Lana said. "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

She walked over to stand next to Clark.

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard," Clark replied. "Other than that, I'm good, just a lot on my mind."

"Well, I'm here too," Lana answered.

"Good point," Clark said with a smile. "What's your story?"

Lana stepped in front of Clark, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets," Clark replied.

"I… came out here to talk with my parents," Lana confessed. "You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."

"No I don't think you're weird Lana," Clark replied. "Do you remember them?"

"They died when I was 3," Lana said.

"Right, I'm sorry," Clark said.

"It's not your fault, Clark." Lana said. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

She led Clark over to a specific gravestone, "Mom, Dad. This is Clark Kent."

She turned to Clark, "Say hi."

"Hi," Clark said with a nervous wave at the gravestone.

"Yeah he is kinda shy," Lana said kneeling down. "How should I know? Mom wants to know if you're upset about a girl."

Clark shook his head, "No." he said quietly.

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a guy," Lana said.

"No," Clark denied quickly.

Lana chuckled, "He has a twisted sense of humor," she explained. "But seriously Clark, why are you out here?"

Clark stared into Lana's eyes, "Lana did you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different, and your not sure what to think about it?" he asked.

Lana nodded, "Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come. Instead, my parents drive up. They're not dead they're just really, really late. And we get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy. Till I realize I'm still alone."

There was a period of awkward silence. Clark felt he had to do something to cheer Lana up.

"What's that Mrs. Lang?" he asked. "Yeah I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone. That she's always looking over you, no matter what."

Lana smiled at Clark.

"What's that Mister Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoe-in for Homecoming Queen." Clark said.

"Did they really say all that?" Lana asked.

"Oh yeah," Clark replied. "They're quite chatty once you get them started."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Lana said.

"No problem," Clark replied.

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had?" Lana asked. "We should do it again."

"Yeah we should," Clark agreed. "So are you going to the dance."

"Yeah," Lana said. "Whitney."

"Right," Clark said trying to hide his disappointment. "Of course."

"How about you?" Lana asked.

"No," Clark replied, "I figured I'd sit it out."

"Well," Lana said. "If you change your mind, I might just save you a dance."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good night Clark."

Clark walked off back towards his own home. What he didn't know was that Whitney was watching them from Lana's porch, murder in his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Clark went to return the truck to Lex. After wandering for a while, he followed the noises that sounded like clashing metal and eventually found Lex fencing with someone and losing. Finally, Lex disengaged and in disgust threw his sword, and it stuck in the wall, narrowly missing Clark.

"Clark?" Lex said taking off his protective mask, "I didn't see you."

"I uh, buzzed but no one answered," Clark stammered.

"How did you get through the gate?" Lex asked.

Clark didn't want to tell him the real way he did it, "I kinda squeezed through the bars," he said. "Look if this is a bad time…"

"Oh no, nah, no." Lex cut him off. "I think Heike has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day."

"This is a great place," Clark commented.

"Well if you're dead and in the market for something to haunt," Lex joked.

"I meant, it's roomy," Clark corrected himself.

"It's the Luthor ancestral home," Lex said. "Or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone."

"Yeah I remember," Clark said, "The truck rolled in for weeks but nobody ever moved in."

"My father had no intention of living here," Lex told him. "He's never even stepped through the front door."

"Then why'd he ship it over?" Clark asked.

"Because he could," Lex replied.

"So how the new ride?" Lex asked Clark.

"That's why I'm here," Clark said.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked. "You don't like it?"

"No it's not that," Clark replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "It's just… I can't keep it."

"Clark, you saved my life," Lex said. "I think it's the least I can do."

Clark looked at the ground not wanting to give the real reason.

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?" Lex asked. "It's okay. I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's nothing personal," Clark said. "He's just not crazy about your dad."

"I guess he figures that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Lex asked. "Understandable. What about you Lana? Did you fall far from the tree?"

Clark didn't know how to reply.

"I'd better go," he said handing the keys to Lex. "Thanks for the truck."

"Clark," Lex called after him. "Do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure," Clark said. "In a plane."

"I'm not talking about that," Lex said. "I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly Lex," Clark said.

"I did," Lex said. "After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most, exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We have a future Clark, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

* * *

Chloe and Pete were being curious and were outside the scene of the latest attack. The victim was put on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance.

"That's the third guy this week," Pete said.

"And they're all former jocks." Chloe added.

Pete then noticed a bunch of people looking with confusion at skinny kid who looked to be about their age. He was standing near the ambulance watching them load the victim in. He didn't seem quite as concerned as everyone else that was gathered.

"Who's the weirdo?" Pete asked.

"I dunno," Chloe replied looking herself. "Let's check him out."

Chloe raised her camera and quickly took a picture of the guy.

* * *

Not long afterwards they were gathered in the Torch, the school newspaper, office along with Clark looking over some yearbooks.

"His name is Jeremy Creek," Chloe said pointing to a picture in a 1989 year book. "This is a picture of him twelve years ago. This is a picture of him that I took four hours ago."

Chloe indicated the digital picture on the computer that she had taken earlier and uploaded. The person in the two pictures looked identical.

"That's impossible," Clark said. "He'd be like twenty-six today. It must be a kid that looks like him."

"My money was on the evil twin theory," Pete said. "Till we checked his missing persons."

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance," Chloe explained.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day," Pete added.

"So you're telling me that he just woke up?" Clark asked.

"Well there was a huge electrical storm and the hospital's generator went down. When it came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe replied.

"The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell," Pete said.

"And now he's back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas," Clark finished. "Why?"

"Because twelve years ago today they chose Jeremy Creek, as the scarecrow," Pete replied ominously.

Clark picked up a newspaper clipping off of Chloe's desk, "Comatose boys found in field twenty yards from Meteor Strike," he said reading the title of the article aloud.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body," Chloe hypothesised.

"This is unbelievable," Clark said.

"I think you oughta show him," Pete said to Chloe.

"Show me what?" Clark asked.

* * *

Pete and Chloe led Clark to a room that Clark had thought was a photo lab.

"It started out as a scrap book," Chloe tried to explain. "And well it just kind of mutated."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"I call it the Wall of Weird," Chloe said as she stepped up to the wall that was completely covered in different clippings and pictures. "It's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower 12 years ago. That's when it all began. The town went schizo. So what do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Clark asked as he stepped forward to look at some of the clippings more closely.

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life?" Chloe retorted. "We all keep secrets Clark."

Clark suddenly turned and walked out of the room leaving Pete and Chloe standing there rather dumbfounded. They looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

As Clark was leaving the school he felt an arm grab him from behind.

"Chloe just leave me alone," Clark began.

However when the arm had turned him around; Clark found himself looking straight into the eyes of Whitney.

"Congratulations Clark," Whitney said, "You're this year's scarecrow."

"Back off." Clark said.

"What's up with you and Lana huh?," Whitney said. Clark had had enough, he swung at Whitney but the other man easily deflected it and punched him in the face, knocking him down. Clark was stunned, more from the fact of being hit than the hit itself.

Whitney grabbed Clark roughly. Clark stared up at the chain hanging around Whitney's neck. It was Lana's chain which was adorned with a piece of meteor rock. Clark felt ill and was unable to struggle against Whitney. He just stared blankly at the odd green rock. Whitney noticed him staring at it.

"You want this? Huh?" He asked.

He pulled it off from around his neck, "Good. Because this is as close as you're ever getting to Lana."

He tied the chain around Clark's neck. A truck then pulled up quickly and Whitney and two other football team members picked Clark up and put him roughly in the back of the truck. None of them noticed Jeremy Creek watching from nearby.

* * *

Clark was strung up out in Riley field. He didn't really know how long he'd been out there but the sun had set and it was now dark. The football players had been kind enough to leave his clothes on the ground. They left him in nothing but his boxers and Lana's meteor rock chain. They had painted a big red 'S' across his chest. It had been temperate weather earlier but it was cold now. Clark was shivering and he was feeling sick.

"It never changes," someone said from nearby.

Clark looked to see Jeremy Creek standing there. At this point in time Clark didn't care what had happened to Jeremy or if he was involved with putting those former jocks into comas.

"Help me," Clark asked weakly.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"You're Jeremy," Clark said struggling to breath.

"I thought if I punished them it would stop," Jeremy said. "But it never stops."

Jeremy began to walk away.

"Wait," Clark called. "Where are you going?"

"Homecoming dance," Jeremy replied. "I never made it to mine."

"Get me down," Clark asked. "Please?"

"You're safer here," Jeremy said as he walked away into the seemingly endless rows of cornstalks.

Lex Luthor was leaving the Luthor Corp fertilizer plant when his headlights caught a figure jumping over the fence into one of the corn fields. Lex stopped his car and stuck his head out the window to get a better look. He immediately recognized the kid who had just jumped the fence. It was the same kid who had been tied up like a scarecrow on the day of the meteor shower 12 years ago. The day Lex had lost all his hair. Lex quickly got out of his car but by the time he had the kid was gone.

Lex was about to get back into his car when a voice called out, "Help me."

Lex grabbed a flashlight from his car and hopped the fence into the cornfield trying to find the source of the voice. He stumbled across Clark, strung up like a scarecrow.

"Clark?" he asked.

Clark looked up at him, squinting at the flashlight beam that was directed at his face. Lex began to untie Clark from his predicament.

"Who did this to you?" Lex asked.

"Doesn't matter," Clark replied as his arms were set free.

He fell to the ground as his bonds were released and managed to remove the necklace and tossed it away. Immediately he began to feel better. Clark grabbed his clothes.

"Clark, you need to see a doctor," Lex said.

"I'll be okay," Clark replied as he ran off into the cornfield.

"At least let me give you a ride," Lex called after him but to no avail.

Lex looked at the ground where Clark had tossed the necklace. He bent down to pick it up and examine it and then he stuck it in his pocket, he had a feeling it was important.

* * *

Jeremy was tinkering with the school sprinkler system when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see the boy he had left in the field, dressed and looking just fine. How the hell did he get down and follow me so fast, he thought.

"You need to stop, Jeremy," Clark said.

"I don't know how you got here, but you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt anyone," Clark said.

"You can't stop me, the sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll take care of the rest."

"They never did anything to you."

"I'm not doing this for me," Jeremy explained. "I'm doing this for you and all the others like us who have suffered."

"What happened to you was terrible, but these people didn't hurt you. I understand your pain."

"My pain?" Jeremy smirked, "I have a gift, a purpose and a destiny."

He turned back toward the sprinkler system, and Clark was now standing in front of him.

"So do I," Clark answered.

Jeremy blinked, so he wasn't the only one with a gift he thought. He grabbed Clark and sent a massive pulse of electricity into him. Clark grabbed Jeremy and flung him though the air, he landed on the hood of a truck nearby. He rolled off the truck and stood.

"Please Jeremy, I don't want to hurt you," Clark said.

Jeremy ignored him and used his electricity to jump the truck and got in. He put it gear and floored the accelerator aiming the truck at Clark. The truck hit Clark, and he was not able to get footing to stop it. It pushed him and eventually crashed into the wall, breaching a water pipe, the truck began to fill with water.

From in front of the truck Clark reached up and used the slightly crumpled hood to pull himself to his feet. Inside the truck Jeremy was recovering from the rough jolt he had experienced when the truck had smashed through the wall. Suddenly Jeremy's electrical powers went crazy from all the water. He tried to get out of the truck but the door was jammed against the wall. The truck became charged with electricity knocking Clark off his feet. Jeremy quickly passed out from all the electricity that was shocking him.

Clark quickly scrambled to his feet and pushed the truck out till he could open the door. He ripped the door off and water began pouring out onto the ground. Jeremy lay passed out, his head rest up against the steering wheel. Suddenly the electricity just died out. Clark reached in to check on Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

Clark felt more relief than confusion. He was glad his secret wasn't out.

"Where am I?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm Clark Kent," Clark replied. "And you're in Smallville."

Jeremy took this information in with slight confusion, "I wanna go home," he said.

* * *

A short time later, Clark stood watching the dancers from the second level of the gym. He then quietly left, after seeing Lana dancing with Whitney. When he got outside, he saw Whitney's truck, and suddenly had a very cool idea.

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside the gym, Whitney pushed through until he saw what they were looking at. The trucks of himself, and two other players were stacked on top of each other, his was the bottom truck.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

Everyone around him was laughing, and Whitney looked over to see Lana standing beside him shaking her head and chuckling.

"It's not funny Lana!"

From a short distance away, Clark had watched and thoroughly enjoyed the angry reactions of the three jocks. He quietly slipped away and headed for home.

* * *

Clark was standing up in the loft looking up at the stars through his telescope.

"Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age," Jonathon Kent said reaching the top of the stairs. "I came downstairs for breakfast one day, and there it was. Are you ok son?"

Clark looked at his father with a sheepish grin, "can I answer that in about five years?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Your mom has dinner ready whenever you get hungry son. See you later."

"See ya later, Dad."

Clark turned and looked up at the stars and wondered which one he had come from, and if it was visible from Earth.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Note: There was still a meteor shower in this Universe, but it was not as bad as in the Original Smallville-verse and the majority of it happened 3 years AFTER Clark arrived. Only a few meteors accompanied the ship, the rest trailed far behind. Clark will still have to deal with meteor freaks from time to time.

Hope everyone likes. This will be the first of many to come if I get good feedback, I'll probably re-write the whole series, though it won't be the same of course.


End file.
